Call of Duty: The Inbetween Part
by The Republican1129
Summary: Well basically, an easy way to sum up what happens in between MW1 and MW2


**OK, this is my first try at doing a Call of Duty story. This takes place post-Modern Warfare and pre-Modern Warfare 2. Main character is Soap MacTavish from MW1 and will have some guest appearances from the series. I do not own MW1 or MW2, R&R please.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Gas Mask"

Operation Forlorn, Day 1

01:33, Outer Ukraine

LZ Charlie 721

SSgt. Jonathan 'Soap' MacTavish surveyed the landing zone, his short-barreled, silenced, M4 Assault Rifle hanging loosely by his side. He mulled over the operation he had taken command for. This was his first mission with the Special Air Service since Zakhaev and was not about to screw it up. He had been given command of a small fire team of Squad 721 Alpha.

Cpl. Thomas Connolly nicknamed 'Dex' for his apparent aptitude for technology, dropped down from the Chinook, his famous square glasses catching the glare off the moonlight. The second reason the corporal was called Dex was because of his short, stubby body, Irish orange hair and of course his glasses, all of which add up to the same conclusion: Dexter's Laboratory.

The corporal had strapped to his back his M4 with silencer. In his hand he held his personalized radio feedback and reconnaissance drone, PF-RD, which was basically a tricked out, Matte black, RC car. The RD had a silenced desert eagle attached to its side that could be remotely fired, along with a camera that gave telemetry, or a visual recording, back to the controller. It was very silent and fairly deadly in practiced hands.

More SAS plopped down from the chopper, rifles ready for any enemy coming they're way. MacTavish called to his men, "LZ secure. Fan out, three meter spread. Dex, get that RD out there. I want to find them before they find us." The helicopter lifted off and streaked off into the night. During several moments of silence, the SAS moved slowly out of the LZ. Trees dotted the landscape with the occasional bush and boulder, completing a snow packed image perfectly.

He went over the briefing again in his mind. Ukraine was having a civil war, segregated by the political views of the socialist and republican ideals. The socialists have occupied most of the outermost part of the country, making it nearly impossible for commerce and trade to reach starving people in the center. The SAS was called to guard UN relief trucks to central Ukraine and were promptly ambushed. The SAS operators were taken prisoner. Soap's team was sent to get them back, quickly and discreetly. Their first objective was to take control of a gas station that bordered a road that snakes towards the target complex, the Prisoner Of War camp. They were dropped a half-klick away from the first objective and were to call in when they reached the station. The station is an important checkpoint for any vehicle that

Pvt. 'Shadow' Hering, the team's "ghillied death" as he liked to call himself, had the first visual contact. "Multiple contacts, three... four males armed with AK's. Shall I engage?" He whispered into the radio, the sights on his suppressed M21 Sniper Rifle lined up on the first man's head.

"Negative, do not engage. Enemy is too numerous, let them pass," MacTavish whispered back, "You only can see the front part of the hill you are on. I have the enemies in sight, which are being followed by Russian BMP-1 tanks and even more socialist soldiers. Just hang tight and wait for them to pass."

The RD drove past MacTavish heading for the enemy BMP's, which were bunched together in a tight formation. On the bottom of the RD was a large amount of C4 explosive, held their by a retractable, mandible-like arm. It zipped off, silently placing the explosive in the direct line of the tanks. It dropped the C4 and was zipping off once more. Dex came over the radio, "When I take care of those tanks, you and MacTavish can open up on the infantry."

The tanks moved slowly, crossing over the line of plastic explosive that the RD had placed minutes before. An explosion tore open the trees and rocks around it, vaporizing the formation of tanks that once sat there. MacTavish immediately opened fire on the remaining infantry, each one clutching a body part as they collapsed to the snowy ground. "Everyone on me. Someone had to have seen that explosion, so we'll have to move more quickly." Everyone gathered towards him as MacTavish sprinted to the treeline, which ended abruptly at the threshold of a paved two-way street. Across that street was their target, the gas station.

"Gas Masks on. We're going in," Soap ordered, pulling down his own. He ran cross the street and ducked behind an overturned barrel which gave him moderate cover for the time being. "Dex, go around back and cut the power. Everyone else, on me. Stack up."

Jonathan rushed to the door followed closely by Shadow and Pvt. Guinness. "Alright, lights are out. Take, take," Dex said over the radio. MacTavish slowly pushed in the door, weapon pointed out into the gas station's pay room.

"Weapons free." Suppressed fire erupted inside the room, taking out a tango behind the register counter and another guarding a door deeper inside the station. "Alright, Dex get over here. Everyone, stack up and move in on my signal," MacTavish said to his team. Dex came around the door and got in position behind Guinness. MacTavish held up three fingers and counted down. 3. 2. 1. Soap switched to his shotgun, firing to shots into the hinges, kicked the door down, and switched back to his M4. "Take, take."

"Contact. left side."

"I see 'em."

"Open fire!"

"Frag out!"

Shortly after, an explosion ripped at the room, the enemy position lighting up for a fraction of a second. MacTavish fired his M4 at the enemies. The bullets ripped through the stacked cardboard boxes, tearing through the enemies head, a scarlet splatter painting the wall behind him. As usual, MacTavish's stomach churned when he saw the assailants brains splattered across the wall. "Room clear. Building clear. Move out to the front area for debrief, and then we'll be off once more." He walked out back out of the back room, into the light that filtered through the windows. Too much light. The prisons trucks had come early, and 50 plus were moving in on their position.

"Go back," he ordered his men, "Hide." The Central Ukrainians rushed through the door, and took aim at MacTavish. They hesitated, as MacTavish had dropped his M4 and put his hands behind his head. MacTavish whispered into his ear piece, "OK, whenever your ready." At that suppressed fire erupts from the back room, shooting through the the plywood walls, knocking down four Ukrainians. The rest ran, not caring where they're going as long as its away from there.

"Allright get some of these clothes on. We've got a long op ahead of us."

* * *

**Well first chapter is done. hope you like it as much as i am writing it. R&R, and please do not dis.**


End file.
